Bring Me To Life
by CON-fu Ninja
Summary: Sometimes, you can't tell if you live a lie or not


I'd like to take a moment to say that I own nothing in this story aside from the girl who it's about, her name will be mention

I'd like to take a moment to say that I own nothing in this story aside from the girl who it's about, her name will be mentioned near the end. Yeah, that's right; I own only one tiny part of this! Kingdom Hearts, Nobodies, etc. etc. are © to Square Enix & Disney peoples! Oh, and the song that is featured in this fic is © to the awesome band that is Evanescence. Be sure to R&R and stuff like that, criticism is très welcome. Anyway, on with the show!

--

_**(Wake me up!)  
Wake me up inside...  
**_

Rain pounded down on the earth around the teenaged nobody, for some reason reminding her of the life she had lost, her somebody had led.

_**(I can't wake up!)  
Wake me up inside...  
**_

But all that was behind her now, even though it was, in a way, not her life to begin with. Yet, instinctively she longed to be that "person" again, to be whole once more. But despite everything the Superiors said, she knew it was impossible. One heart in a million? Not a chance.

_**(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark...  
**_

A voice cried out her name, bringing her back through the dark haze of memories with a start. The fight that raged around her - she had forgotten it completely, somehow. Instincts bubbled up in her mind when the speaker who had called to her hissed an insult, chasting her for not paying attention to the world around her. The darkness in her soul responded to her mostly-silent rage and formed into the familiar shape of her metal bat, despite the fact that all her emotions were naught but a charade.

_**(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run...**_

Heavy footfalls on rain-washed stone echoed behind her as an Armored Knight heartless tried to make a sneak attack while she was distracted, but failing to avoid her heightened senses. Spinning around with a snarl, she swung her bat viciously before following the lunge with a reckless charge, fueled by the instinctual rage that pounded through her veins like wildfire. Those instincts were her automatic response to a fight, as much of a defense as a combat aid, even though the rage itself was false, only able to be felt through her element.

_**(I can't wake up!)  
Before I come undone**_

Part of her loved being a nobody. Something about the pulse of darkness through her limbs was cruelly addicting to her, though she never let anyone know. All of it...the instincts that awoke in a fight, the swirling portals that she could summon anywhere, the Dusks that were at her every beck and call...all of it captivated her in a spidery web she couldn't escape from, with every moment that she kept using the dark powers sinking the poison in deeper. Sooner or later she would face the ultimate price for using the powers of nothing, a fate far worse then death: The raw agony of fading away, of unraveling and vanishing into the deepest void. That was a fate she was not looking forward too, yet it was unavoidable in the end, for it was the final fate of all nobodies.

_**(Save me!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Yet, however, she strove to deny the fate that lingered, waiting for her at the end of her life's dance. She, Elimyx, the Instinctive Dancer, refused to lie down and let herself fade to nothing at the end of her time. Nobodies may lack the right to exist, nay, the right to anything at all, but that wouldn't stop her if she could help it. With a low swipe she knocked her opponent back, letting a wicked Cheshire grin show on her crimson lips as she mulled on the thought. She would be damned if she let it slip away from her, if she stopped fighting for her right to be whole, even as that right slipped away.

--

_**Bring me to life...**_

The pale light from Kingdom Hearts fell down almost reluctantly on the group of nobodies as they finished up the last of the Armored Knight heartless, not one of them noticing Elimyx staring up at the heart-shaped "moon", her usual mask of childish emotions discarded for a brief moment. Her lips moved silently in a voiceless song, one snippet drifting up from the soulless hole where her heart should have been, and the meaning echoing faintly around the small area in the World That Never Was where she stood, lingering even as the young nobody left with her fellows through twisting catacombs of shadows that led them to their home.

**"**_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside...**_

_**Bring me to life**_**"**

--

Fin.


End file.
